This study is designed to test a Bioartificial Liver (BAL) contained within the HepatAssist (TM) 2000 Liver Assist System (LAS) for treating patients with severe acute liver failure. In this study, the patient care and treatment will be strictly monitored to determine the safety of the BAL.